


Pick Me Up

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bad Pick-Up Lines, Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, I used the dub names because a lot of people have trouble using the japanese names, M/M, Oneshot, Pick-Up Lines, also bc it's hard to shorten 'citron', and clem is 19, ash is like 18, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash is tired of his Science Boyfriend™ doing work instead of paying attention to him, so he decides to take matters into his own hands.<br/>Clemont gets the privilege of /picking up/ the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so in love with these two, but there's such a huge hole in the fic department.  
> I needed to fill it with some dorkiness.

“Ugh, Cle-em! I'm _bored_! Can you not just leave your nerd stuff for one minute and come do something fun?”

Clemont dropped his pencil to the desk with a slight clack and spun in his chair to face Ash. He folded his arms and lifted an eyebrow, letting breath come slowly out of his mouth as he tutted. He kicked away from his workbench and rolled over to his boyfriend, who was lying on the floor with his arms and legs spread out, grumbling.

“I'm working,” he said, taking Ash's hands and pulling him upright. Ash crossed his legs and pouted. He rested his head between Clemont's thighs and gripped his ankles tightly.

“But working is boring. Don't you want to come do something fun with me? I heard they're selling special flavours over at Lumiose Galettes at the moment, and I'm pretty hungry.”

The blond groaned and tossed his head back. “Ash, you know I hate going to Lumiose. Look, I'm in the middle of a big stack of blueprints right now. Just wait a couple hours and I'll be all yours.”

“But Cle-em...”

“Hey, listen.” He tilted Ash's head up and held his cheek softly. “If you stay really quiet and let me concentrate, maybe I'll come get those galettes with you, okay?”

“You mean it?”

“I mean it.” He bent down to press a kiss to his nose, and then let go of his boyfriend and swivelled back to his work. “Now go play with Pikachu or something. I'm busy.”

Put out, Ash pushed himself off the ground and managed to tear himself away from the promise of his boyfriend's affection.

He hated it when Clemont worked. Ash craved his affection, something he never got the slightest of chances to experience while the blond was busy with an invention. It was one of the only things Clemont did that annoyed him, the others being speaking Kalosian whenever he was mad, and forgetting to replace the cereal when they ran out.

But Ash was an adult, and he knew that it wasn't fair to demand Clemont spend all his time with him. He'd usually burn himself out after a few minutes and go back to waiting patiently for some together-time.

But on this particular occasion, Ash wasn't feeling like he was going to get over it any time soon. He racked his brain for ideas, shaking out several different ways to distract Clemont into paying attention to him.

He could try and destroy his work, but that would end in a fight. He could trash the desk, maybe? No, it would backfire and he'd wind up having to clear everything away. Perhaps he could go for something more gentle. Tickling? Clemont was very weak to tickling... But that could mean he'd get picked up and thrown out the-

Picked up.

_Pick up._

Oh, this was going to be amazing.

Ash lowered himself back to the floor and crossed his legs. “Hey, Clemont?”

“I thought you'd left,” he said in response. The black-haired boy shook his head. This was going to be absolutely _perfect_.

“Do you have a paralyze heal?”

“Excuse me?”

“Because you're absolutely stunning.”

Clemont went stiff immediately. His shoulders began to jitter and he shook his head. Soon, his giggles grew audible, and Ash could feel his own smirk growing wider.

“Oh my God, Ash, you're such a dork. Can I get on with my work, please?”

“Wait, Clemont, I need to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Are you a Pokemon? Because it feels like you used Attract, and it's super effective.”

The inventor lifted himself from his chair and kneeled down in front of Ash. Just as he started feeling like his plan had worked, the taller boy received a flick on the forehead, and he watched in frustration as the blond settled back at his desk as if nothing had happened.

Fine, he thought, I'll have to step up my game.

“You know, Clem, I think my romantic efforts are lacking.”

“No kidding.”

Ash rolled his eyes. “I think I know what I need to do. I need to _Raichu_ a love song.”

Silence.

“Not a romantic, huh? Okay, then you _Butterfree_ up your night, 'cause I'll _Beedrill-ing_ you all night. You'll be _Weezing_ by the time I'm done with you.”

The crisp sound of wood snapping shattered through the air, and Ash swiftly dodged the two halves of Clemont's pencil that were soaring right at him.

The taller boy grinned deviously. “What, did you accidentally use Harde-”

“Hey, I don't want to be in bed with you and start thinking about Pokemon. You finish that sentence and we're never having sex again,” the blond threatened.

“Alright, alright, I'll stop. I just have one more thing to say.”  
“Get on with it.”

“I want to say it to your face!” Ash demanded. Hearing the pleading in his lover's voice, Clemont turned around in his chair and scooted closer. The tan-skinned boy looked serious, a look he didn't have often and, subsequently, didn't wear well. Clemont had to stifle a laugh just looking at him.

“What is it you want to tell me?”

Ash took a deep breath in and held it. “Pichus are cute, Skitties are too, but there's not one Pokemon as cute as you!”

Clemont, ears ringing from the volume of his voice, clasped his hands to his mouth and, with a blush creeping up from his neck, burst out laughing.

“Hey, don't laugh at me!” Ash whined as his boyfriend doubled over and clutched his stomach. He poked at him. “Clem!”

“I'm not laughing at you,” he chuckled, his laughter subsiding as he saw the pout on his face, “that was just so... you. Okay, you've convinced me. Let's go get galettes.”

“What? Really?” Ash leapt to his feet and threw himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his limbs around him. “Thank you!”

Clemont reached out an arm to steady the chair as it swung from the jump. “Yeah, just let me go and change. I can't risk anyone I know seeing me in hot pants and a hoodie.”

Ash grumbled. “But I like you in shorts. They show off your beautiful legs.” He straddled Clemont's thighs, running his hands down the sides where his skin was most sensitive. He shivered.

“I know you like me in shorts, but it'll get dark soon and by the time we get to Lumiose it'll be cold. Get off me so I can go find some clothes.”

“Will you wear those skinny jeans I got you? Please?” Ash begged, falling away from his boyfriend and following him to their closet.

“Mm, okay. You should turn away while I change, though. You know how handsy you get when I'm undressed.”

“I can't help it,” Ash protested as he turned around, “you're just so pretty.”

Clemont snorted. “Shut up.”

Ash listened to his boyfriend grumbling as he struggled to get the denim over his thighs, smiling, when he heard and felt a large thump, along with a hand grabbing his leg.

“Uh, Clem? Should I turn around?” He asked, but without waiting for an answer, spun on his heels and saw the inventor sprawled on the ground, jeans halfway up his legs, a defeated expression on his face. “It looks like you need a _pickup_ line.”

“Oh my God, Ash. No. Please, _no_.”

“Because you've fallen... for me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I currently feel like the sunglasses emoji.  
> YOU'RE WELCOME.


End file.
